otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ickimori/Event: "The Great Fireworks Showdown"
Pre-event thoughts= Joan looks... somewhat weird. Her hair isn't the same shade and it made me wonder who she is, even though it is really Joan. Her skills aren't interesting to me, so I won't be running up for rankings. Nothing really catches my eye this event. I feel dejected... Though, I'll just run up to 200 for the dose and tonic reward. |-| Event info= Event mode: Raid Duration: 26.07.17 to 09.08.17 Event helpers: 3★ luck streak denied me of having any. Items used: 70 (?) Perk-ups. (I lost count...) |-| Reward Drops= } Level 1: Universal Memory Level 2: Goblonara Level 3: Gennyo Level 4: Impish Memory Level 5: Willy Wisp Level 6: Lady Chacha Level 7: Fortune-telling Memory Level 8: Universal Memory Level 9: Shuriken Level 10: Impish Memory Level 11: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Level 12: Komodo Dragon Level 13: Impish Memory Level 14: Takemitsu Level 15: Komodo Dragon Level 16: Fire Mouse Level 17: Zashiki Bokko Level 18: Shuriken Level 19: Mummy's Bandage Level 20: Priestly Memory Level 21: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 22: Lady Chacha Level 23: Yashichi Level 24: Priestly Memory Level 25: Proto the Nereid Level 26: Takemitsu Level 27: Proto the Nereid Level 28: Willy Wisp Level 29: Yashichi Level 30: Tender Memory Level 31: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 32: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 33: Zashiki Bokko Level 34: Nickel Elf Level 35: Diamond Cutter Level 36: Peony the Ninja Level 37: Tender Memory Level 38: Destructive Memory Level 39: Famous Knight's Memory Level 40: Tonfa Level 41: Kukri Level 42: Slingshot Level 43: Willy Wisp Level 44: Mummy's Bandage Level 45: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 46: Demon King's Memory Level 47: Willy Wisp Level 48: Tonfa Level 49: Kukri Level 50: Aka "Red" Chochin - Level 51- 100 = Level 51: Helium Elf Level 52: Helium Elf Level 53: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 54: Takemitsu Level 55: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 56: Nickel Elf Level 57: Slingshot Level 58: Zashiki Bokko Level 59: Gennyo Level 60: Gennyo Level 61: Destructive Memory Level 62: Proto the Nereid Level 63: Gennyo Level 64: Gennyo Level 65: Shogun's Memory Level 66: Priestly Memory Level 67: Demonic Memory Level 68: Holy Sword Memory Level 69: Rocket Firework Level 70: Takemitsu Level 71: Fiendish Memory Level 72: Tender Memory Level 73: Tonfa Level 74: Night Trickster Level 75: Proto the Nereid Level 76: Priestly Memory Level 77: Famous Knight's Memory Level 78: Famous Knight's Memory Level 79: Destructive Memory Level 80: Holy Sword Memory Level 81: Gennyo Level 82: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 83: Peony the Ninja Level 84: Destructive Memory Level 85: Firework Artisan Tama Level 86: Tonfa Level 87: Shogun's Memory Level 88: Gennyo Level 89: Tender Memory Level 90: Fiendish Memory Level 91: Nickel Elf Level 92: Tender Memory Level 93: Lady Chacha Level 94: Mysterious Memory Level 95: Tender Memory Level 96: Butterfly Knife Level 97: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 98: Firework Artisan Tama Level 99: Holy Sword Memory Level 100: Holy Sword Memory - Level 101 - 150 = Level 101: Night Trickster Level 102: Kukri Level 103: Fiendish Memory Level 104: Tender Memory Level 105: Tender Memory Level 106: Fiendish Memory Level 107: Tender Memory Level 108: Night Trickster Level 109: Priestly Memory Level 110: Fiendish Memory Level 111: Tender Memory Level 112: Destructive Memory Level 113: War God's Memory Level 114: Fiendish Memory Level 115: Takemitsu Level 116: Kukri Level 117: Rocket Firework Level 118: Tender Memory Level 119: Demon King's Memory Level 120: Rocket Firework Level 121: Holy Sword Memory Level 122: Fiendish Memory Level 123: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 124: Demon King's Memory Level 125: Holy Sword Memory Level 126: Demonic Memory Level 127: Firework Artisan Kagi Level 128: None. Level 129: None. Level 130: Shogun's Memory Level 131: Rocket Firework Level 132: None. Level 133: War God's Memory Level 134: Firework Artisan Tama Level 135: War God's Memory Level 136: War God's Memory Level 137: War God's Memory Level 138: War God's Memory Level 139: Holy Sword Memory Level 140: Holy Sword Memory Level 141: Fiendish Memory Level 142: Fiendish Memory Level 143: Holy Sword Memory Level 144: Shogun's Memory Level 145: War God's Memory Level 146: Famous Knight's Memory Level 147: Holy Sword Memory Level 148: Holy Sword Memory Level 149: None. Level 150: None. - Level 151 - 200 = Level 151: None. Level 152: None. Level 153: None. Level 154: Shogun's Memory Level 155: None. Level 156: None. Level 157: None. Level 158: None. Level 159: None. Level 160: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 161: None. Level 162: None. Level 163: None. Level 164: None. Level 165: None. Level 166: None. Level 167: None. Level 168: None. Level 169: None. Level 170: Firework Artisan Kagi Level 171: None. Level 172: None. Level 173: None. Level 174: None. Level 175: None. Level 176: None. Level 177: Rocket Firework Level 178: Level 179: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 180: None. Level 181: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 182: None. Level 183: None. Level 184: None. Level 185: Shogun's Memory Level 186: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 187: Tyrannical Memory Level 188: Holy Sword Memory Level 189: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 190: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 191: War God's Memory Level 192: Holy Sword Memory Level 193: Firework Artisan Tama Level 194: Tyrannical Memory Level 195: Rocket Firework Level 196: Rocket Firework Level 197: Rocket Firework Level 198: Rocket Firework Level 199: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 200: Firework Artisan Tama }} |-| Rankings= First half: 1,117 (94,751,430) Second half: 1,491 (105,485,670) Total Ranking: 1,383 (200,237,100) |-| Daemons obtained= Rocket Firework Thumb.png|Botte x12 Firework Artisan Kagi Thumb.png|Kagiya x7 Firework Artisan Tama Thumb.png|Tamaya x10 Shiranui Thumb.png|Shiranui x5 Joan of Arc Fireworks Thumb.png|Joan x3 |-| Post-event thoughts= Really lazy to go through the event... The ranking is going slow, perhaps distracted by the World Boss Kinoe who was released two days before FH ends. *FH 400 cut off is 244,104,725 points. *FH 1000 cut off is 101,439,796 points. *FH 2500 cut off is 81,852,035 points. *SH 400 cut off is 279,625,135 points. *SH 1000 cut off is 140,405,276 points. *Overall 1000 cut off is 283,936,243 points. Category:Blog posts